Code Geass: Brothers of the Second Crusade
by Knightlycan
Summary: "During our crusade, terrorism, racism, constant injustice, and hatred has consume the world we live. They say that wolves attack the innocent when they are vulnerable, but we wolves attack those who bring fear and harm upon innocence. We the Brotherhood of Lycans will bring back love, peace and kindness. We are not a wolf pack; we're are brothers." Commander Knightwolf
1. Code Geass: BSC

August 5th, 2015 A.T.B war between The Holy Britannian Empire and the Holy Empire of Faithmaria has finally ceased and Faithmaria achieved victory once again over Britannia in the Second Holy War, thanks to their faith and devotion to God and there two new weapons; there advanced humanoid mechas called Guardian Frames A.K.A Guardian Angels and their elite Special Forces Los Lobos Lobos, led by Commander Leonardo Garcia. It took only a year for Britannia to fall to its knees to the power of Faithmaria. Although Faithmaria achieved victory over Britannia, dark secrets lurk behind the rejoicing. A war criminal; former Brigadier General Ivan Guerrero vowed vengeance against Faithmaria and Britannia, the Royal Families, and then ones that put him in prison; the Garcia Family. General Guerrero's quest for vengeance has already taken thousands lives and left a trail of destruction. One young boy who lost loved ones from General Ivan's attacks vowed he will put an end to terror once and for all. This young boy who is a descendant of Commander Leonardo Garcia will take part in the Second Crusade in order to make sure that no one will feel the pain that he has felt.


	2. Stage 1: Arrival

Stage 1: Arrival

The year is 2017 A.T.B. Tension between the Brittannians and The Faithmarians still goes on even after the war ended. A young Faithmarian leaving from his plane in Area Eleven hoping to change the way things are. "Single line people, in order to proceed you must go through all security checks." said one airport guard as the other beside him said the same thing in a different language. The young Faithmarian came up next to the security checkpoint. "Please place your luggage on the belt, empty out your pockets and place all items in the basket, and remove your belt if you have one." said the security guard while the other translate into his native language. "I speak English sir, you don't to translate for Me." said the young Faithmarian as he did what the security guards told him to do. The young Faithmarian grabbed all his belongings and proceeded to the next checkpoint to have his passport checked out. "Good day to you sir, May I please see you passport?" said another security guard. The young Faithmarian handed his passport and for a moment took a look at a TV screen behind the security guard. "In other news an explosion occurred in a local shopping mall earlier today. The number of deaths have been totaled to 10 Eleven deaths and 5 Britannian deaths. A terrorist group calling themselves the Eternal Sun Resistance later claimed responsibility for the bombing. In other news..." the reporter on the TV screen continued and the young Faithmarian nodded in denial after hearing the news. The security who was watching the news soon became worried. "Oh God my wife works at that shopping mall. Hope she's safe." said the security guard. The other security that had the young Faithmarians passport looked at the young Faithmarian. "Roberto Garcia, may I ask what your business here is in Area Eleven?" asked the Security guard "I come as transfer student for Ashford Academy." answered Roberto "Alright then enjoy your stay." said the security guard and passed Roberto back his passport. Roberto walked on to catch his ride.

Roberto went to the lobby were his ride was waiting for him. A man holding a sign with his name on it; a fellow Faithmarian was waiting for Roberto's arrival in lobby. While Roberto was going down the escalator, Roberto saw his ride and headed towards the man. "Roberto my brother." said the other Faithmarian "Rojas it's good to see you again." said Roberto and they both hugged each other. "C'mon Roberto, we have to make one stop before we go to Ashford Academy." said Rojas. Roberto and Rojas went inside a black car that had tinted windows. "Carlos still likes them black I see." said Roberto. "Si Roberto. He never gets tired of black." said Rojas as he opened the door for Roberto. Roberto went inside the car and saw another Faithmarian boy only younger then he was sitting on the left front seat. "Who's the kid?" asked Roberto. "His name is Antonio Torres; he doesn't really speak much." answered Rojas. "It's good to see you again Roberto." said the driver. "Carlos it's good to see you too." said Roberto. Roberto and Rojas put their seatbelts on and Carlos drove to their next destination.

While driving on the highway, the guys were still talking about things that have been happening in their lives. Rojas started speaking to Roberto to share his condolences. "Roberto I heard about your wife's' suicide, I'm sorry to hear about It." said Rojas. "What Los Guerrerros did to Sarah became so much for her, that it really broke her." said Roberto as he looked out the car window. "General Guerrerro is no longer one with God unless he asks for forgiveness and repents. For now he will continue his ruthless campaign for murder and mayhem." said Carlos. Roberto grew agitated and tightened his fists. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, let's talk about something else." said Roberto "I think I know why you transferred to Ashford Academy Roberto, to see the hot blonde Milly Ashford." said Carlos, for he loved to toy with Roberto about his friendship with Milly Ashford. Roberto blushed and raised his voice towards Carlos. "Just shut up and take us to the freakin academy okay." said Roberto as Carlos giggled at him.

"We're here at Ashford Academy." said Carlos as he drove through the entrance. Roberto looked out the window and saw many Britannian students looking at him with worried expressions on their faces. "It looks like the students here don't like it when Faithmarians are here, did something happened that I should know about?" asked Roberto. "The Second Holy War happen Roberto. There has been vandalism and group attacks on a few of our countrymen and few of the faculty do anything to stop these hate crimes." said Rojas. "Do they know that we are Lycan?" asked Roberto. "That's one thing we don't know about." answered Carlos. Roberto said nothing continued to stare out the window.

Carlos parked his car at what appears to be a campground and the boys got out of the car. Roberto looked around and saw many of his fellow Faithmarians many who he recognize before. Faithmarian Spanish music played as Roberto was being greeted by his countrymen. Roberto soon sat down on a bench and relaxed for a bit. Rojas went up to Roberto and looked in his face. "Rojas; I've seen many of these men before, back when we were in Los Lobos Santos. Why is that?" asked Roberto. Rojas sat down next to Roberto and looked towards him. "Roberto, everyone here is a Lycan." said Rojas. Roberto was surprised and looked around. "So everyone here is a G.E.L?" said Roberto. "Yes and only Principle Ashford and probably Milly know too." answered Rojas. "How about we enjoy ourselves for now." said Roberto as he grabbed to cans of soda from a cooler next to him. Roberto handed Rojas a soda and opened his at the same time. Rojas smiled at Roberto and grabbed the soda and opened it. "We are going to have one wild school year Roberto." said Rojas. "And with the Second Crusade going international, it's going to be even wilder." said Roberto as he and Rojas hit both their soda cans together and began to drink.


	3. Stage 2: Reunion

Stage two: Reunion

"As of today I will be joining the student body of Ashford Academy. My name is Roberto Garcia. It is an honor to meet all of you." said Roberto as he stood in front of the classroom. Students in the classroom started whispering to one another. "Another Faithmarian here at school?" said one girl. "You think that this school has had enough of these rats." said one boy. Roberto looked around the classroom and heard all the whispering. "It looks like Rojas was right. Faithmarians are not welcome here. It will be worse if they found out if I was in Los Lobos Santos along with the others, so I better keep quiet and keep to myself." Roberto thought to himself. "Okay class that's enough. Mr. Garcia you can have a seat next to Ms. Fennette over at the far right." said the teacher. "Yes ma'am." said Roberto as he walk towards his seat. The whole class watched Roberto some with frightened faces other with resentful expressions towards him. Roberto ignored their expressions towards him and sat down at his seat.

During the lesson, Roberto took notes while the teacher lectured her class. The girl next to him only known as "Ms. Fennette" looked at him and smiled. "Hi there my name is Shirley." whispered the girl next to him. "It's nice to meet you Shirley." Roberto whispered back. "So how are things treating you since you came to Area 11?" asked Shirley. Roberto smiled and replied "So far things have been treating me well." Roberto soon looked to his left and saw two other Britannian students wearing gloves and armbands with their school uniforms. One of the Britannian students stick up his middle-finger at him and the other pretended to shoot at him. Roberto looked back at Shirley. "Who are those creeps?" Roberto asked Shirley. Shirley looked towards the two boys Roberto was referring and knew who they were. "Those guys are members of the Students Self-Defense Force. They don't take lightly to foreigners and numbers coming to Ashford Academy." answered Shirley. Roberto looked at his notes, but couldn't continue writing. "Looks like things may be hard for me." Roberto thought to himself.

When class was over, Roberto packed his notebooks in his bag while Shirley walked pass him. "Shirley do you know where I can find Milly Ashford?" asked Roberto "Shirley looked at him and was astonished to learn that he knows Milly Ashford. "OH you know Madam President? I'll take you to her." said Shirley. Roberto smiled at Shirley for he was happy to see Milly again. "C'mon follow me." said Shirley as she walked. Roberto walked alongside with Shirley looking forward to see his childhood friend. While walking down the hallways several other students were talking to each other about Roberto befriending Shirley. "So did you and Milly meet?" asked Shirley. "When the Ashford's had there nobility; me and Milly use to play together when we were children, but when the Ashford's lost their nobility and relations between Faithmaria and Britannia struggled at the time, we couldn't see each other again." said Roberto. Shirley felt sorry for Roberto thinking that he had feelings for Milly. "That's sad to hear, but at least you get to see her today." said Shirley. Roberto smiled.

While Roberto and Shirley were close to the Club House, members of the Students Self-Defense Force started surrounding them. Roberto and Shirley stopped right in the middle of their circle. Shirley became frighten and hid behind Roberto. Roberto wasn't intimidated and tightened his fists. "My instincts told me that something bad was going to happen." Roberto thought to himself as he looked around his surroundings. "I just hope that things will not take a turn for the worse." Roberto thought to himself. One member started walking towards Roberto. "How is it that you rats always come to this school? Are you a terrorist?" asked the member. "I'm not a terrorist, I simply come here just for an education." replied Roberto. "That's bull crap. I bet you're with those overzealous Faithmarians bastards that live in that campground behind the Academy." said another member. "Camp ground behind the Academy? No, I live at the other campground east of here." answered Roberto. A few members of the Defense Force pulled out brass knuckles and put them on their fists. "Why do you guys always have to pick on foreigners? Roberto is very friendly." said Shirley. "Faithmarians are the enemy, they always have been. Taking our land and killing our soldiers. That's reason enough." said another member as he charged at Roberto. Roberto acting quickly blocked his punched and twisted his arm. Screaming out of pain the one who tried to attack Roberto tried pulling his arm away from him. Roberto let go and the Britannian member slowly walked back with a frightening look on his face.

Meanwhile the rest of the student council was in the council meeting room waiting for Shirley. "What's taking Shirley so long to get here." said a blonde-headed woman. "I'm sure she's running a little late Milly." said a boy near the window. When the boy looked out the window he saw Shirley and Roberto getting into trouble with the Students Self-defense Force. "Hey there's Shirley." said the boy. Everyone in the room went towards the window to look outside. "Who's that with her Suzaku?" said another boy. "I think he's one of those transfer students who came yesterday Rivalz." said Suzaku. "It looks like the Students Self-Defense Force are messing with them again." said Rivalz. Milly was more focus on the Faithmarian student, but was also concerned about Shirley. "Whatever is going on down there, we have to go help Shirley." said Milly as she started running. The rest of the student council soon followed along with Milly concerned with Shirley's safety.

"C'mon man I don't want anymore trouble. Let's talk this over." said Roberto. "Like hell we going to talk. Talk while you're in a hospital bed." said another member as two more charged at him. Roberto charged forward to counterattack. One member threw a punch at his face while the other one aimed for his stomach. Roberto manage to counter both their attacks grabbed them both by their shirt collars. "Shirley get out of here now." said Roberto. Shirley nodded and ran away leaving Roberto alone to deal with the Students Self-defense Force. "You guys wanna fight? Then so be It." said Roberto as he grabbed the throats of the two who tried to attack him and choke slammed them to the ground. Roberto looked up with an angry look on his face. Another member grabbed Roberto from behind, but Roberto elbowed him in the ribs. The member let go of Roberto and wrapped his arms around the area where he got hit and Roberto side kicked him in the stomach. The member fell to the ground moaning in pain.

"STOP THIS NOW. STOP FIGHTING!" said Suzaku as he came running with Milly, Rivalz, and two other three other members of the Student Council. Roberto looked at him and saw Milly. Roberto was so surprise to see Milly, but he couldn't say anything to her. Roberto being too distracted got struck in the mouth. Roberto started bleeding from his mouth, but did not feel any pain, instead started upper cutting his opponent in the stomach until he started vomiting. Roberto looked at his opponent with disgust and spitted out blood from his mouth.

"ROBERTO!" yelled Rojas as he and a few other Faithmarians came to the rescue. "Hey Rojas." said Roberto as he wiped the blood from mouth. "Roberto is you all right?" said Rojas. "I was only trying to see my old friend again, but apparently these slime balls want to start a fight they can't win." said Roberto. The Students Self-Defense Force who didn't fight Roberto aided those who got beaten. Rojas looked at them and became angry. "Why do you continue to hurt us? We invited you to worship and prayers, we try to resort things peacefully, but you continue to attack us. Why?" said Rojas. "Bastards, you will pay for this." said the Students Self-Defense Force leader and they all began to leave.

When the Students Self-Defense Force left; Roberto looked back towards Milly. Milly looked back at Roberto until she recognized him. "My God it's really you." said Milly as she walked towards him. Roberto stood in his place as he watched Milly come closer. When Milly was close enough to be in his face she smiled. "Roberto it's great to see you again." Milly as she hugged him. "I'm happy to see you too Milly." said Roberto. The rest of the student council members looked with amazement. Milly stopped hugging Roberto and grabbed his hand. "Let's get that lip patched." said Milly. "I'm fine Milly." replied Roberto. "In that case let me introduce you to everyone." said Milly as she dragged Roberto to her friends. "Roberto I want you to meet Lelouch, Nina, Kallen, Suzaku, Rivalz and you already met Shirley." said Milly. They greeted Roberto and Roberto greeted them back. "It's nice to meet you all." smiled Roberto.


	4. Stage 3: His name is Knightwolf

Stage 3: His name is Knightwolf

"Okay I'll bite, Who the heck is Zero?" asked Roberto. "Zero is that masked guy who claimed to have assassinated Prince Clovis." answered Lelouch who was sitting across from him. "He killed Clovis? Dude must have cojones to pull that stunt off." said Roberto. "Suzaku here was accused of killing Clovis, but zero took responsibility for it and Suzaku was cleared." said Rivalz. Arthur the schools cat was on top of his scratching post and Suzaku was next to him. "Hey Roberto, how did you and Milly meet." asked Suzaku. Roberto smiled and stared out the window. "I and Milly met when we were a child that was when Britannia and Faithmaria we trying to establish good relations, so many nobles from both side would meet. My family befriended the Ashford family at the time." said Roberto as he reflects back to his childhood. Roberto soon stops as he remembered what the Student Self-Defense Force member said about other Faithmarians and looked at Lelouch.

"Hey guys, what can you tell me about the Faithmarian campsite behind the Academy?" asked Roberto. Rivalz and Suzaku looked at each other and Lelouch just stared at Roberto. "The Faithmarians behind Ashford Academy are bad news Roberto. They appear to be older and they commit serious acts of vandalism and we think they are the ones who commit those violent revolts that send several students to the hospital." answered Lelouch. "One time during one of their revolts, one guy stabbed me in the arm. I had to go to the hospital and get it stitched up because of that." said Rivalz. "And they always seemed out "Los Guerreros" during those revolts. That mean anything to you?" said Suzaku. Roberto started wondering if those Faithmarians were actually members of Los Guerreros in his head. "Los Guerreros is an international terrorist organization. They are ruthless and merciless and they inspired many Faithmarian anti-Britannian factions and anti-royalty factions as well." answered Roberto. Suzaku, Rivalz, and Lelouch soon became worried after hearing Roberto's answer. "Let's hope they are not really members Los Guerrero's." said Rivalz. "I can't believe even after the revolts those militants still stay in Ashford Academy." said Suzaku. "I think it's best if I take a look into this situation. If they are members of Los Guerreros then I must take action against them." said Roberto. "You should be careful Roberto. You might get into trouble." said Lelouch. "No worries. I can take care of myself." Roberto smiled.

Meanwhile Shirley, Nina, Kallen, and Milly outside having their lunch outside. "I just can't wait for our trip to Lake Kawaguchi. It's gonna be fun." said Shirley. "I bet things will be more fun if Lelouch was coming along." said Milly. Shirley blushed and got upset at Milly. "I'm hearing that the views are beautiful at Lake Kawaguchi." said Nina. Meanwhile a group of Faithmarians and Elevens dress in military style clothing went into the schools supply building. "So what is this plan you Faithmarians have in stored Frank?" said one Eleven as the stopped in front of some large crates. "Simple my friend, the death of the Britannian Empire and this day will change the course of history." said the Faithmarian wearing a black trench coat, while another Faithmarian used a crowbar to open one of the crates. When one of the crates has been opened the Faithmarian wearing a trench coat put his arm inside and grabbed a large rifle. "With the Perez anti-tank rifle, Britannia will know fear and punishment." said Frank. "But the Britannians will have Knightmares. How the hell will you go against those?" said another Eleven. "We got comrades that are on the way here and the Perez's will do enough damage." said another Faithmarian. Frank returned his Perez back inside the crate. "In an hour all of the schools clubs will gather inside the Club House, after the bombs go off then Britannia will pay for its sins." said Frank. When the Faithmarians and the Elevens exited the Supply building, a Faithmarian wearing a black hoodie jacket hidden behind the bushes, silently took pictures of them leaving the building. "I got to give this to Roberto." said the Faithmarian as he crept away.

Roberto was riding with Carlos in his car while he was speaking to someone on his cell phone. "Okay just run those pics through facial recognition and call me back in case of anything." said Roberto and he hanged up. "So what did Marco say?" asked Carlos. "That they have something in the storage facility, but he doesn't know what." answered Roberto. "So what do we do now?" asked Carlos. "We go to the police station. Antonio and Rojas are going to get some gear from Crazy Ivan." answered Roberto. Carlos made a shocking face and glared at Roberto. "I hope you know what you're doing. Ivan is as nutty as a fruitcake." said Carlos. Roberto looked at Carlos and smirked at him. "No worries just have faith man. God is always planning ahead." answered Roberto.

Rojas and Antonia went to docks where they were going to mean a man named "Crazy Ivan". Why does everyone call him Crazy Ivan?" asked Antonio. "Ivan is completely insane. Los Lobos Santos couldn't even keep him." answered Rojas. When they were close to the boat where Crazy Ivan lived, they both stopped walking and started to look around. All of a sudden a dark figure jumped out of the water and landed in front of Rojas. The dark figure charged and Rojas, but Rojas grabbed his arm and quickly pulled out his pistol. "Ivan cut it out man your scaring people." said Rojas. "The monkey man sent you to try to kill me did he?" said Ivan with crazy looking eyes. "No Ivan, Roberto sent us here to get the packages that his father sent him. So will you please get you knife away from my crouch?" said Rojas. Ivan took his knife away from Rojas and slid it back into its holster. "In that case follow me inside." said Ivan as he walked into his boat. Rojas and Antonio followed Ivan into his boat to get the packages that was sent to them.

"So Roberto is going to take part in the Second Crusade and take on Los Guerrero's? He's gonna need what Commander Garcia sent him." said Ivan as he opened a secret compartment that had crates labeled "I.M.C" on them. "These crates are filled with guns, ammunition, and armor. It's enough to supply a small army." said Ivan. "That's all we need baby." answered Rojas. Ivan bent down and started shushing everyone. "The walls have ears. Take the crates now before it's too late." said Ivan as he frantically looked around. Rojas and Antonio looked at Ivan with puzzled faces. "I now see why he was kicked out." said Antonio. "Just get the crates ready and I'll pull up the van." said Rojas as he walked out. "Make sure no one is out there to see what we're doing." said Antonio.

Roberto and Carlos were in front of the police station. Roberto's phone started ringing and Roberto checked the caller I.D and saw Rojas's name. Roberto pressed a Button on his cellphone to answer the call. "Habla conmigo." said Roberto when he answered his phone call. "Package has been delivered." said Rojas over the phone. Roberto didn't say a word, but instead he hanged up. "We got the package; let's just see if the cops can do anything." Roberto said to Carlos. When they were close to the police station entrance, the entrance blew up into a massive fireball. The shockwave from the explosion sent people who close to the entrance flew into the air and Roberto and Carlos were knocked to the ground. Shards of glass and debris rained all around Roberto and Carlos as they laid flat on the ground. Roberto slowly started getting off the ground only to see the police station entrance engulfed in flames and hear the screams of people nearby. Roberto got back on his feet and saw several dismembered bodies all around. "My God, what the heck just happened?" Roberto thought to himself. Roberto regained his senses and reflexes and looked for Carlos. "Wait a minute. CARLOS!" yelled Roberto as he looked around. Hearing Carlos moaning, Roberto found Carlos right next to him. "Carlos! Carlos! Are you all right?" said Roberto as he bends down next to him. Carlos slowly getting up, looked towards Roberto with blood dripping from his head. "Roberto..." said Carlos as Roberto helped him back on his feet. Soon more explosions soon followed. Roberto and Carlos looked ahead as they heard the explosions. First explosion came from the middle of the road, the next explosion came from the building next door, and then the last explosion came from a building across the street. People began screaming and running for their lives. Roberto and Carlos looked on still trying to make sense on what just happened. Roberto soon became worried and thought about Ashford Academy. Roberto grabbed Carlos's shirt and started shaking him. "We need to get back Ashford Academy now." said Roberto frantically.

Meanwhile all of the schools clubs were meeting at the Club house when the explosions occurred. Milly, Shirley, Kallen, and Nina were passing around snacks while Suzaku, Rivalz, and Lelouch were handing out beverages. Marco who took pictures of the radicals was trying to call Roberto in the restroom. "C'mon Roberto pick up the stinkin phone." said Marco as he frantically tapped his fingers on the sink. Roberto patching up the cut on his arm picked up his phone and answered. "Marco, what is it?" asked Roberto "I ran facial recognition. One of the guys in the picture is Pyromaniac Frank. He's here in Ashford Academy." Marco said frantically. After hearing those words Roberto became even more worried. "Listen to me. Get out of there and go the campsite. Tell everybody there everything and to get to our rendezvous point. I'll call Milly and tell to evacuate." said Roberto and he hanged up the phone. Marco put his phone away and managed to escape through the window. When Marco was outside, he began to run towards his campsite.

Roberto started to call Milly to warn her about a possible terrorist attack at the school. "Hello." answered Milly on her phone. "Milly listen to me. Get everyone out of the school now!" said Roberto. "Roberto where are you? We need you over here." said Milly. Roberto's tone of voice became "It doesn't matter where I am just evacuate the school." answered Roberto. Milly was puzzled at what Roberto was saying. "Roberto why should I evacuate the school?" asked Milly. "BECAUSE THE RADICAL FAITHMARIANS THAT ARE IN THE SCHOOL ARE MEMBERS OF LOS GUERRRERO'S, A TERRORIST ORGANIZATION!" yelled Roberto. Milly was shocked to hear Roberto say that through the phone. Soon men wearing body armor, wearing military-style clothing, black masks and holding assault rifles came through the front door. "EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR!" screamed one man as he fired his assault rifle into the air. People started screaming and getting down on the floor while gunfire still echoed through the room. "HEADS DOWN NOW! MOVE AND YOU DIE!" screamed out another one of the terrorists as he pointed his assault rifle at the students as the fell on the ground. More terrorist stormed inside as they made sure everyone got down on the floor. In panic, Milly dropped her phone on the floor, but wasn't able to end her call with Roberto. Roberto heard the gunshot through the phone and began to panic. "AH SHOOT!" yelled Roberto as he threw his phone down. "We gotta do something now." said Carlos

Roberto and Carlos made it to their destination where other Faithmarians from their campsite and Antonio and Rojas with the van filled with the weapons and gear were waiting for Roberto and Carlos. Roberto got out of the car headed towards the van. "We heard about the bombings. They counted 232 people dead. It's Frank De Santa all right." said Rojas. "Great, out of all the people I have to deal with Pyromaniac Frank. Where's Marco?" said Roberto. Marco coming back from the school ran towards Roberto. Marco stopped in front of Roberto breathing heavily, but stood up straight facing Roberto. "Roberto before I came here I stayed a little longer to what Frank had in stored. They have Perez anti-tank rifles and they brought more soldiers along with them as well." said Marco. After hearing those words Roberto became agitated and pondered what he can do. "Carlos turn on the TV and turned it to the news and see what action the military is going to take." said Roberto.

Carlos took out his portable TV turned it on to the news. "I'm here in front of Ashford Academy where a terrorist group identified themselves as Los Guerrero's has taken over one of the schools buildings and taken partying students hostage." said the news reporter on the TV screen. Roberto, his friends, and other Faithmarians gathered around to hear the news. While the Reporter was talking, footage of the terrorist holding the students as hostages began to play. "In you can see the schools clubs along with the Headmaster Rube K. Ashford granddaughter; Milly Ashford are being held at gunpoint by the terrorist." continued the Reporter as the footage taken by Los Guerrero's was being played. Roberto looked with a disdained expression on his face. "Knowing Los Guerrero's they will kill all the men and take the woman to become slaves, but with Frank De Santa, they will either get burned alive or blown to pieces." Roberto thought to himself.

"My name is Frank De Santa of Los Guerrero's. You are all prisoners of war. Despite the fact that you are all not soldiers, but you are still Britannians. You are the Enemy." said Frank as he stood in front of all the hostages. Nina being afraid of Japanese members in the banquet hall hid behind Milly. Milly tried to comfort Nina knowing that she is afraid. Members of Los Guerrero's dragged a Britannian student in front of Frank. "All you have to do is sit still and keep your mouths shut." said Frank as he poured gasoline on the student. "Please, please I beg of you don't kill Me." cried the student as he felt gasoline being poured on him. Frank said nothing as he watched the student beg for mercy. "But if any of you try to be a hero." said Frank as he lit a match. "Then I will make your skin crackle like bacon." said Frank as he dropped the lit match. The student watched the lit match slowly fall onto the gasoline and screamed out of fear. When the lit match hit the gasoline on the floor, the student was engulfed in flames and his screams of fear became cries of pain. Some students screamed, others turned away, a few vomited after watching one of their own being burned to death. Frank pulled out a pistol and shot the burning student, killing him where he was. "Go get some extinguishers. I don't want this building being burned down with us." said Frank as his soldiers brought fire extinguishers and put out the flames.

Meanwhile Cornelia and her subordinates were inside their G-1 base trying to coordinate a rescue plan. "As far as we are concerned the terrorist have not answered any of our attempts to negotiate. Attempts by air and land have proven to be unsuccessful." said one of Cornelia's subordinates. "Have we identified who is behind this takeover?" asked Cornelia. "We have identified him as Frank De Santa. He is a high level terrorist in Los Guerrero's, Spanish for the Warriors. De Santa is believed to be responsible in several bombings in Faithmarian territory, in Britannia, and in several Areas, including the ones that killed 232 law enforcement and civilians earlier today. He also has the nick name Pyromaniac Frank because he tends to use incineration as an execution technique and because of his knowledge with explosives your highness." answered General Darlton. "If Frank De Santa is behind the takeover, then we need to take action immediately." said Cornelia. While discussing their rescue plan, high-powered rifle noises and explosions erupted from outside.

Perez anti-tank rifles were being fired from the second story windows of the club house. Bullets that hit any solid surface exploded killing Britannian soldiers and destroying knight-frames and other combat vehicles in the process. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?!" yelled Darlton as he watched his units falls on the G-1's transponder. After minutes of nonstop violence, the gunshots and explosions stopped. Smoke began to clear and the cry of dying soldiers was being heard from afar and medical units came to aid their comrades. "WE HAVE TO ATTACK NOW!" yelled Cornelia as she got up her seat. "Viceroy, we are receiving a transmission from the terrorists." said one of Cornelia's subordinates. Cornelia sat back down in her seat. "Play the transmission." said Cornelia. The transmission was soon played and Frank De Santa's face appeared on the transponder. "Cornelia Li Britannia, I hear that you are the Viceroy Area 11. It doesn't matter because blood will continue to be spilled and people will die. Britannia will release 30 our comrades who were imprisoned for trumped up charges. If our demands have not been met in an hour, more soldiers and civilians will die." said Frank De Santa and the transmission was over. Cornelia became angry and gritted her teeth.

Roberto heard about the attack on the soldiers and became angry as well and knew he had to do something. "Okay put on the armor and masks. Wear the hoodies to cover your heads. C'mon let's get movin." said Roberto as he put on a tactical harness. Roberto put his mask on. "Gracias mi senor." Roberto thought to himself as he stood on top Carlos's car. "BROTHERS TODAY WE WILL SHOW THE WORLD THE TRUE WAYS OF A WARRIOR!" yelled Roberto as his follows looked at him. "OUR GUNS WILL NOT CEASE UNTIL THE REIGN OF TERROR IS FINALLY OVER! THE SECOND CRUSADE WILL BE WON!" yelled Roberto as his followers cheered him on. "Roberto we are going to need codenames for the mission. What will yours be?" asked Rojas. Roberto pondered what codename will be. "My codename will be Knightwolf." said Roberto. Rojas smiled at Roberto.

Cornelia, Darlton, and Guilford were inside their Glouscesters waiting to take action. "Viceroy, look over there." said Guilford as he pointed to a shadowy figure approaching the Club house. Cornelia being puzzled looked at the figure thinking it was a homeless man. One of the terrorist saw the shadowy figure approaching and tried to stop him. When the terrorist came close, the shadowy figure pulled out an assault rifle and fired at the terrorist, killing him without hesitation. He then charged inside the building with super human speed and threw himself through a window. His landing was rough, but he aimed his assault rifle at the closest Los Guerrero operative he can find and fired at him. Bullets went inside the terrorist as blood splattered by every bullet that flew inside him. When the first shots were fired, ten more figures appeared out of nowhere flew through the windows, some fired their guns, others ran at super human speed and killed their targets up close, a few jumped to the second story to kill the units who were using the Perez. Screams and gunfire broke the silence in the club house as Los Guerreros and the mysterious soldiers fought each other. Frank pulled out his pistol and fired at the mysterious soldiers. The Mysterious soldier that were attacking were making animal like noises as they were attacking the terrorist. "WHO ARE THESE GUYS?! ARE THEY LOS LOBOS SANTOS?!" yelled Frank as he vainly tried to hold the attackers.

Several of the terrorist got killed and those who figured out who they were dealing with dropped their weapons and surrendered, but Frank not excepting defeat grabbed a female Britannian student and held her as a human shield. "GET BACK OR THIS BITCH DIES!" yelled Frank as held his gun to her head. The female student began to cry and plea for her life. "SHUT UP OR I'LL PUT A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD!" yelled Frank. Roberto, who was wearing his mask, quickly pulled out his pistol and pulled the trigger. Frank's head thrusted back as the bullet went inside his head. Frank's lifeless body fell back to the ground and the female Britannian student shaken from having Franks blood on her slowly looked back.

Meanwhile outside the club house, Cornelia, Darlton, and Guilford are still trying to make sense on what just happened. "Viceroy, we have units ready to move in on your command." said Guilford. Before Cornelia took action, Britannian students were coming out of the building with their hands in the air. Cornelia, Darlton, and Guilford were all amazed to see this happening. Cornelia put her hand on her earpiece to order her soldiers not to open fire. "Attention all forces! Do not open fire. Get all the civilians to safety." said Cornelia. The students ran towards the military and were taken to safety. "Who were those people and why did they attack the terrorist?" Cornelia thought to herself as she watched the hostages return to safety. "Viceroy, look up ahead." said Darlton. Cornelia looked ahead and saw the people who rescued the hostages. Roberto still wearing his disguise looked at Cornelia as if he wanted to say something to her. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU SAVE THOSE STUDENTS?!" Cornelia yelled at Roberto not knowing that it was really him. Roberto took a few steps forward. "I AM COMMANDER KNIGHTWOLF AND I TOOK ACTION AGAINST LOS GUERRERO'S SO THAT THE SECOND CRUSADE WILL COME TO THE JAPENESE HOMEFRONT!" yelled Roberto with a rough sounding voice then he pulled two smoke grenades. Roberto pulled the pins and through the smoke grenades right beside him. Smoke covered Roberto and his comrades and Roberto and his fellow soldiers activated their cloaking devices.

Cornelia thinking they were going to attack went inside her Glouscesters's cockpit and readied herself for battle. When the smoke cleared, Roberto and his soldiers were long gone. Cornelia looking at her transponder kept searching for those soldiers. Cornelia became agitated by the fact that that she lost those mysterious soldiers. "Of the foolish things, he dares to think he can just walk away like that?" Cornelia thought to herself. "My lady we need to make sure that all the terrorist of been eradicated." said Darlton through Cornelia's transponder. Cornelia gritted her teeth and squeezed her Glouscester controls. "First Zero, now this Commander Knightwolf I have to deal with?" Cornelia said to herself.


	5. Code Geass: BSC anthology pt 1

Code Geass: B.S.C anthology

Authors note

"Code Geass: Brothers of the Second Crusade is obviously a fan fiction about the original show; Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Since on viewers on don't really know most of the things on this fan fiction. This anthology will help educate some people on the fanfic. This page won't have everything that needs to be known but more pages will be made when necessity calls."

The Second Crusade

The Second Crusade is more of a war against terror. The Second Crusade originated in the Puerto Rico settlement of Faithmaria when a terrorist organization named "Los Guerreros" launched an attack on the largest Veterans Day parade, killing over 2102 people, along the dead was Prince Carlos El Faithmaria. Ever since then Emperor Juan publicly announce his forgiveness to Los Guerreros, but also announced a call to arms by the "children of Faithmaria" to put an end to the reign of terror. The Second Crusade is fought by the military, but it is also being fought by C.T.C's.

C.T.C (Counter Terrorism Company)

Counter Terrorism Companies are more like Private Military Companies. They can range from a small militia to a large para-military group. C.T.C's only deal with terrorist organizations and anti-government rebellions. Faithmaria is the only country that allows C.T.C's to operate as long as the follow the proper laws that is given to them by the Faithmarian government.

The Second Holy War 2014-2015

The Second Holy War was a war fought between Faithmaria and Britannia. Both sides did suffer heavily during the war, but Britannia suffered the most and was defeated by Faithmaria. The Second Holy War began when Cornelia's invasion force attempted to invade the Faithmarian homeland, but was defeated by Commander Leonardo Garcia, and the invasion fleet was crushed. The war was named the Second Holy War mainly because of the names of the two countries that fought each other; The Holy Britannian Empire and the Holy Empire of Faithmaria. A year later, the last battle Britannia and Faithmaria fought was the bloodiest of all battles and was the first time Faithmaria used S.E.G.F.A.D's (Sakuradite Empowered Ground Force Annihilation Device).

Known battle and casualties listed

Britannia's attempted invasion of Faithmarian homeland (502,245 Britannian soldiers K.I.A and 10,189 Faithmarian soldiers K.I.A. Faithmaria achieved victory.)

Battle of Cuba (100,203 Britannian soldiers K.I.A and 43,154 Faithmarian soldiers K.I.A. Faithmaria achieved victory.)

Battle of the Gulf of Mexico (123,564 Britannian soldiers K.I.A and 50,321 Faithmarian soldiers K.I.A. Faithmaria achieved victory)

Battle of Veracruz (32,565 Britannian soldiers K.I.A and 30,045 Faithmarian soldiers K.I.A. Britannia achieved victory.)

Battle of New York (52,954 Britannian soldiers K.I.A and 53,322 Faithmarian soldiers K.I.A. Britannia achieved victory.)

Battle of Louisiana (an entire invasion force of 1,500,000 Britannian soldiers K.I.A and Faithmaria suffered no casualties. Faithmaria achieved victory and brought the Second Holy War to an end.)

Along winning the major battles, several assassinations and kidnappings of Britannian royal family members, top government officials, and military leaders were committed by members of Los lobos Santos. Many of these assassinations and kidnappings inflicted severe damage to the Britannian government as well.

Authors note

"This is not all of the info for this anthology; I might make a second page later on in the story line. There is more info on my account on , but not all of it. Enjoy everyone."

gallery/46623622 to some more info.


	6. Stage 4: Takeover

Stage 4: Takeover

It's in the middle of the night is when the trafficking of human beings takes place. The human traffickers sell their slaves to their customers in warehouses that they own. "Mr. G really appreciates your business, Mr. X." said one seller. "Well my employer loves his women beautiful. It doesn't matter if they are Elevens." said Mr. X. The seller went towards one of the cargo crates and opened its doors. As the doors were opened, female Elevens wearing revealing short dresses began to exit one by one. "All these girls came to us looking for a job, so we decided that these special positions are for them." said the seller. The girls stood side by side to one another with ashamed expression and looked down towards the ground. Mr. X went towards the girls to observe which the ones he was going to buy were. All of the girls were too afraid to look Mr. X in the face and it irritated him.

"These women don't know how to show respect to their future employer. Perhaps this should teach them." said Mr. X as he slapped the girl in front of him. After being slapped, the girl began to cover her face and whimpered out of fear. "I apologize for her rudeness, she will be dealt with." said the salesman and ordered some of his guards to take her away. The two guards that held the Eleven girl threw her down on the ground and pulled their guns out, but were met with a barrage of bullets. The Eleven girl became frighten and tried to escape, but the guards grabbed her. "Hmm... I love it when they fight back." said one of the guards as he looked into her frighten eyes. Soon gunfire crackled outside the warehouse. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?!" yelled Mr. X. While sellers and other buyers try to run away, gunfire broke out in the air, killing most of the buyers and the sellers. The female Elevens ran for cover behind one of the containers.

The gunfire ceased and only one of the sellers, Mr. X, and the female Elevens were still alive. Mr. X and the surviving seller became increasingly afraid and crawled close to each other. The Eleven girl who was on the floor ran to safety with the other girls and watched what was going to happen to Mr. X and the seller. Human figures wearing Faithmarian military clothing began to deactivate their cloaking devices and appeared around Mr. X and the seller. One of the soldiers confronted the two and Mr. X recognizes who he was. "Your-your Commander Knightwolf." said Mr. X. Knightwolf said nothing, but instead pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Mr. X's head.

Roberto woke up from his dream and looked around him. "All right, I'm on the train to Lake Kawaguchi." Roberto said to himself. Roberto then looked out the window. Milly, Shirley, and Nina were in the room behind Roberto's. "I never left the Tokyo Settlement before, this is my first time." said Shirley happily. "I'm sure you wish Lelouch could've come with us, don't you?" said Milly. Shirley gasped then she started eating her candy stick. "Don't be shy. Tonight we can stay up all night talking. Let's talk about the boys we like from school." said Milly. After finishing her candy Shirley frowned at Milly. "Then you probably have a lot to talk about, don't you Miss President?" asked Shirley. "Who can say?" replied Milly.

The train entered into a tunnel. When the darkness from the tunnel over shadowed Nina, she became frightened and tightened her fist on her lap. Milly seeing that she was afraid, went to comfort her. "Nina it's alright. There are lots of Britannian tourists at Lake Kawaguchi so security is fine, don't be afraid it's not like the Ghetto's." said Milly. Nina still afraid hesitated. "Yes but..." said Nina. "We'll be with you the whole time, we won't leave your side for a second." said Milly. After hearing those words from Milly, Nina regained her confidence and thanked Milly.

Roberto heard Nina shriek and went to see if there was anything wrong. As he exited from his room he saw, a Faithmarian and Japanese boy who were close to his age were a few doors down. Roberto saw them enter their room, but Roberto decided wait a little bit, just to check up on Nina. Roberto knocked on the girl's door and began to speak. "Milly is everything all right in there? I heard some noises." said Roberto. "Yes everything is okay Roberto, thanks." answered Milly. When the train exited the tunnel the girl's room lit with sun light. Shirley looked outside the window and was astonished by the beautiful scenery she has witnessed.

When Roberto turned back, someone began to call on him. It was the Faithmarian Who Roberto saw. "I didn't think I see a fellow Faithmarian on this train. Have we met before?" asked the Faithmarian. "There is something about you that seems familiar to me. How about we go to my room and discuss it?" asked Roberto. The other Faithmarian looked back to his Japanese friend. "Hey Paula, come over here." said The Faithmarian. The Japanese man came towards the two. "I'm Ernesto Rodriguez; my friend here is Paula Kusakabe. I was in Los Lobos Santos and Paula used to be in the Black Wolves." said Ernesto. "What do you know? I was in LLS too." replied Roberto.

Meanwhile back at Ashford Academy; Rojas and some of the other boys were hanging out with each other at the schools court yard. "So Roberto is ate Lake Kawaguchi?" asked Carlos. "Si, he's going there because a couple of guys are seeking to join us in our crusade." answered Rojas. "I hear the scenery is lovely this time of year over at Lake Kawaguchi." said Antonio. "MUCHACHO'S! MUCHACHO'S!" screamed out Marco as he was running towards them. "Marco, what's the matter?" asked Rojas. "Lake Kawaguchi was hijacked by the Japan Liberation Front. They have hostages." said Marco. Shocked from hearing those things, Carlos turned on his computer to see what's in the news. "As far as we know there have been no fatalities have been reported and the military currently working on a plan to rescue the hostages and eradicating the terrorist." said a female reporter. "Roberto said he was going to that hotel with the girls." said Carlos. "There was footage of the hostages, I didn't see Roberto in the footage." said Marco. "Knowing Roberto he probably escaped capture, but is still in the hotel." said Rojas.

Roberto, Paula, and Ernesto were hiding the kitchen thinking up a game plan. "All right we know that these guys are holding everyone else as hostage and that these guys are packing. What we need is guns and information on these guys." said Roberto. "I know who these people are. They are the Japan Liberation Front. They are the largest resistance group in Japan. My uncle is a member of the JLF." said Paula. "Alright we got that down, now all we need is guns." said Ernesto. "Got a plan for that, but first we need to do some recon. You two will go through the vents to see what's what, I also have a friend in the Britannian Military who can give me some more information." said Roberto. Both Paula and Ernesto nodded their heads in agreement to Roberto's plan.

Meanwhile outside the hotel Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cecile were near the lake. Lloyd was throwing rocks into the lake. "Can't the special core offer any assistance with the rescue operation?" asked Suzaku. "I already asked them, but we're an irregular unit and they don't acknowledge our chain of command besides." said Lloyd. "It's too risky to entrust an operation to an Eleven is that right?" answered Suzaku. Lloyd turns towards Suzaku to answer his question. "Yet I'm sure you're aware that Princess Cornelia is very discriminating about Britannians and numbers." said Lloyd. "So the Japanese are still not being accepted enough into your structure." said Suzaku. "If that were true then what point of even having an honorary Britannian system?" said Cecile. Suzaku said nothing and stared at the hotel until his phone rang. Suzaku took out his phone and looked at the caller ID. He saw Roberto's name answered. "Roberto, you here about what is happening at Lake Kawaguchi?" asked Suzaku. "O I heard alright, in fact I'm in the hotel." said Roberto. Suzaku was shocked to hear those." What you're in the hotel?" said Suzaku. Cecile and Lloyd were surprised to learn that someone from the hotel managed to make contact with Suzaku. "Listen to me Suzaku, I need to know what the military is planning." said Roberto "The military tried to a rescue attempt but it failed." said Suzaku "Dang! Alright Suzaku I'll see what I can do" said Roberto. "How are you going to be able to take on the Japan Liberation Front?" Suzaku asked over the phone. "I served in the Faithmarian Imperial Marine Corps. I can handle them." Roberto said to Suzaku.

Hours went by and the Britannian Military still hadn't made any other attempts to save the hostages. Suzaku was in his Lancelot's cockpit and Cecile was making adjustments. "Those teenage students are friends of yours from school, they're still negotiating so let's not give up hope." said Cecile. "I have faith in the system. I prefer the system then the logic of individualist emotions." said Suzaku. "Ms. Cecile look!" said Suzaku. Cecile look at the transponder and saw JLF members with a hostage tied up on top of the roof. "What are they going to do to him?" said Cecile Suzaku and Cecile look at the transponder and watched as the JLF members pushed him off. Roberto was still in the kitchen waiting for Paula and Ernesto. Roberto manages to get some guns and he had three JLF members half naked in their underwear, tied up, and gagged. Ernesto and Paula came out of the vents. "The hostages are in the storage room, there got five guards in there." said Ernesto. "The man who is leading this takeover is Josui Kusakabe... my uncle." said Paula. "I got the guns and I have a plan. Let's get ready." said Roberto. "Let me confront my uncle, I feel that I have to." said Paula. "Fine, but take of their uniforms to blend in, but don't kill your uncle." said Roberto

Paula disguised as a JLF member left the kitchen. "God be with Paula and be with us as we rescue the hostages." prayed Roberto. "Ernesto... Why did you and Paula come to Japan?" asked Roberto. Ernesto stared at Roberto wondering why he asked that question. "Paula and I came to Japan to join a man who is called Knightwolf." answered Ernesto. Roberto didn't say anything and cocked his sub-machine gun. Paula was close to where Colonel Kusakabe. When the guards saw him, they went towards him. "Hey aren't you a little short to be in that uniform?" said one of the guards. "Oo what's the point it isn't in my nature." said Paula as he took of his hat. "I'm Josui Kusakabes' nephew let me in." said Paula.

Meanwhile in the storage facility, Nina being afraid of the terrorist continued to shiver. Milly was trying to comfort Nina knowing of her xenophobia. As one of the terrorist who were guarding the hostages stopped in front of her. Nina looked at the terrorist and was afraid. "An...Eleven." Nina said. Infuriated by what she said, the terrorist began to yell at her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" yelled the terrorist. Nina became increasingly afraid of the terrorist. "NOT ELEVENS, WE'RE JAPENESE DAMMIT!" yelled the terrorist and pointed his gun at her. "Yes we're aware of that. Just lay of her." said Milly. "THEN CORRECT HER! WE'RE NOT CALL ELEVENS!" yelled the Terrorist. "Fine we'll correct her." Shirley said rudely. "HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT?! YOU THREE COME WITH ME TO THE NEXT ROOM AND I'LL TEACH YOU A REAL LESSON!" yelled the terrorist. Nina covered her head with her hands and began to whimper. "I SAID GET UP NOW!" yelled the terrorist and he grabbed Nina. Nina shrieked out of terror and begged for the terrorist to let go. During the commotion, a pink haired woman stood up. "STOP IT!" yelled the pink haired woman. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" said the Terrorist and he threw Nina on to the ground. "I demand that you take me to your leader now, understand?" said the pink haired woman. "WHAT?!" yelled the terrorist. Another woman gabbed the pink haired woman's' hand. No sub-viceroy don't." whispered the other woman. "You're addressing Euphemia li Britannia... the third Princess of the Britannian Empire." said the pink haired woman. Both the hostages and the terrorist were shocked. "Are you all right young lady? You haven't been hurt?" asked Euphemia. Nina looked at Euphemia in shock. "Uuh... No" said Nina.

The storage room doors opened and two JLF members holding Paula between them. "You guys are not gonna believe this. This kid here is the Colonel's nephew." said one of the terrorist. "Well this girl claims to be Princess Euphemia." said another terrorist. One of the terrorist went towards Paula. "Your young kid, what the hell are you doing here." asked the terrorist. Out of anger, Paula head-butted the terrorist. The terrorist fell to the ground. "I'M A SOLDIER OF FAITHMARIA! IF THIS IS WHAT THE JAPENESE ARE DOING FOR JAPAN'S FREEDOM, THEN I AM ASHAMED TO CALL MYSELF JAPENESE!" yelled Paula. The two terrorist who were escorting Paula, started beating him. Paula fell to the ground and continued to receive the beatings. "You arrogant traitor." said a terrorist. "STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" yelled Euphemia. When they stop beating Paula, Paula struggled to get back on his feet, but he couldn't. "Take her to the Colonel, we'll keep this traitor." said a Terrorist.

Roberto and Ernesto were still in the kitchen waiting for Paula to answer back. "Paula must have been captured if he hasn't called back." said Ernesto. "Then we attack now. Let's go." said Roberto and exited the kitchen. Ernesto followed Roberto with his gun ready. Roberto and Ernesto with their guns pointed in front began to walk down the hallway and towards the storage room. As they continued towards their destination, two JLF members were walking towards them. When Roberto and Ernesto came in front of them, they began shooting at them. The two JLF members didn't have enough time to retaliate and their lifeless bodies fell to the ground. The gun shots were heard at the storage facility. "What the hell was that?" said one of the terrorist. Roberto and Ernesto still headed towards the storage facility. "Our noble crusade will be won. There will be a Faithmarian spring." said Paula. The terrorist looked at Paula and began to fear what was coming.

JLF members who heard the gunfire went to investigate and were met with more gunfire. "Ernesto, where is the storage room?" said Roberto as he fired his gun at the terrorist. "The storage room is down the hallway." said Ernesto. "You guys go up front and hold off whoever is attacking." said a terrorist who is guarding the hostages. Two of the terrorist went in front of the door. As soon as the door was opened, bullets blazed through and the two terrorist died from the gunfire. Roberto and Ernesto charged inside with guns blazing. Paula got back on his feet quickly and disarmed one of the terrorist and quickly snapped his neck. The terrorist, who tried to hurt Nina, grabbed Nina and used her as a human shield. "BACK OFF OR SHE DIES!" said the Terrorist. Roberto pulled out a pistol and held it to his side. "That's my friend you freakin pig." said Roberto and eyes turned more animalistic. The terrorist holding Nina became frightened by the look that Roberto had in his eyes and began to sweat. Roberto quickly raised his pistol and pulled the trigger. Nina felt the splatter of blood on her faces and fell down on her knees. The lifeless body of the terrorist fell back. Milly dragged herself to aid Nina. Roberto walked slowly towards Nina and Milly to see if Nina is alright. Milly looked up at Roberto and was shocked that she saw him kill the terrorist. "Roberto they took Princess Euphemia about ten minutes ago." said Paula. "WHAAAAAAAT?!" yelled Roberto.

"They took Euphemia to my uncle, Roberto." said Paula. "Alright, here put on your hoodie and you're shades. If the military sees a Jap in JLF uniform, they will kill you on sight." said Roberto as he tossed some clothes to Paula. Paula began to undress from his JLF uniform. All of a sudden, the hotel began to shake and lights began flickering. The hostages began screaming and Roberto began to look around. "What in God's name is going on?" said Paula. Roberto came to his senses and figured out who was behind this. "OH MAN I'M GET MY HANDS ON THAT BIMBO!" yelled Roberto. "YOU KNOW WHO'S BEHIND THIS?!" yelled Ernesto.

Meanwhile outside, the hotel began to submerge downward. Cornelia was amazed to see that the first objective of the rescue operation has finally succeeded. "He really did it." said Cornelia. Suzaku still in his Lancelot looked at his transponder and was shocked at what he saw. "No way." said Suzaku as he saw Zero. Zero also saw Suzaku's Lancelot and was frustrated. "The white knightmare from before." Zero said to himself. Zero pulled out a detonator and pushed the red button. Explosions reign all throughout the building. "EUPHIEEEEE!" yelled Cornelia. Suzaku seeing the explosions started to fear for his friends. As soon as his Lancelot touch the ground of the outside the gates of the hotel, he jumped over the gates. "MY FRIENDS!" yelled Suzaku. His Lancelot soon became engulfed by clouds of smoke and debris from the hotel. "WARRENT OFFICER KURURUGI DON'T!" yelled Lloyd. In the matter of seconds, the entire hotel collapsed and nothing was left standing.

Minutes later, the smoke cleared and Suzaku's Lancelot soon appeared. Cecile and Lloyd seeing that Suzaku and the Lancelot were unharmed were relieved. "He's alright." said Cecile. Suzaku thought that his friends were killed from the explosion and was angry at himself. "I couldn't rescue them... they're dead... I failed... NOT AGAIN!" said Suzaku and banged his fist on his arm rest. Soon a large yacht sailed from the side of the wrecked hotel and inflated rafts with the hostages in them.

Roberto, Paula, and Ernesto were in a raft close to the yacht. "Alright let's get rid of the guns so we won't take crap from the military." said Roberto. Roberto threw his gun into the water and laid back. Paula and Ernesto soon threw their guns into the ocean. "So now what?" asked Paula. "Now we wait for rescue to come. I got a lot of explaining to do with Milly." said Roberto. "MY DEAR BRITANNIANS HAVE NO FEAR! ALL OF THE HOSTAGES FORM THE HOTEL ARE SAFE AND SOUND! I ZERO RETURNED TO YOU UNHARMED!" said a voice. "Who the heck is that talking?" Ernesto asked Roberto. Roberto didn't answer but instead looked at the yacht.

Stage lights began to be activated and the light rays shined on dark figures that were next to Zero. 'PEOPLE... FEAR US OR RALLY BEHIND AS YOU SEE FIT! WE ARE THE BLACK KNIGHTS!" said Zero. "So this is Zero?" said Paula. "So that what he looks like." said Ernesto. "Zero... who are you really? Are a fellow crusader? Or are just trying to become a public enemy?" Roberto thought to himself.


End file.
